Mercedes Jones
Mercedes Jones 'ist am besten als eine Diva zu bezeichnen. Sie singt meistens die Diva-Parts in den Songs. Sie liebt es zu singen und hat eine enge Beziehung zu Kurt und sie war die erste, der Kurt anvertraute, dass er homosexuell ist. Seit dem Kurt an die Dalton Academy gewechselt ist, hat sie ebenfalls eine engere Freundschaft zu Rachel aufgebaut. Derzeit ist sie Mitglied der New Directions und des Zölibat Clubs, des Weiteren ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Cheerios und der McKinley Titans. Mercedes wird von [[Amber Riley|'Amber Riley]] dargestellt. Biographie 'Staffel Eins' In Ouvertüre bewirbt sich Mercedes mit dem Song Respect für den Glee Club. Gleich danach bei den ersten Proben zusammen mit Rachel, Artie, Tina und Kurt zu dem Song Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat, sind sie mit deren Leistung nicht zufrieden. Später nachdem Finn gezwungenermaßen dem Club beitritt, ist Mercedes noch immer nicht zufrieden, obwohl sie gut sind, aber nur den Background-Gesang übernimmt und sich damit nicht abfinden kann. Sie sieht aber danach ein, dass es sich nur um einen Song handelt und sie könne mit den Proben weitermachen. Zusammen mit den anderen Glee Kids sieht sich Mercedes die Performance von Vocal Adrenaline an, und ist, genauso wie ihre Kollegen, von deren Talent sehr erstaunt. Nachdem Will entscheidet, den Glee Club aufzugeben, und Rachel den Club weiterführt, bekommt Mercedes die Aufgabe, für die Outfits des Clubs zu sorgen. Nachdem sie Don't Stop Believin' singen und Will sie dabei beobachtet, entscheidet er sich doch zu bleiben, was Mercedes sichtlich glücklich stimmt. In Jenseits von Gut und Sue streitet sie mit Rachel, weil ihr die fast mit dem Fuß ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte, und beschwert sich außerdem über den schrecklichen Song Le Freak, den Will ausgesucht hat. Später singt sie ein Solo in Gold Digger und performt Push It vor der gesamten versammelten Schule. Am Ende der Episode singt sie noch den Background-Gesang in Take A Bow. In Acafellas ist sie traurig darüber, dass sie nach keinen Freund hat und beginnt sich deshalb mit Kurt zu treffen. Mercedes hofft, dass es eventuell in einer Beziehung endet. Sie glaubt, dass Kurt die selben Gefühle für sie hat, die sie für ihn empfindet. Doch Rachel und Tina wollen sie von diesem Entschluss abbringen und erzählen ihr, dass Kurt schwul ist, Mercedes glaubt ihnen jedoch nicht und sagt, dass sie nicht mehr alleine sein will und dass er nur, weil er sich gut anzieht, nicht gleich schwul sein muss. Während der Glee Club Autowäsche fragt Mercedes Kurt, ob sie ihre Beziehung nicht offiziell machen wollen, er aber sagt ihr dass er in jemand anderen verliebt ist und schaut Finn an. Mercedes glaubt aber er meint Rachel und schlägt seine Autoscheibe ein und singt danach Bust Your Windows. Am Ende der Episode geht sie zu Kurt und entschuldigt sich bei ihm, auch Kurt entschuldigt sich bei ihr und gesteht, dass er wirklich schwul ist und dass sie die erste Person ist, der er das erzählt. In der nächsten Episode Kinder der Lüge sieht man Mercedes bei den Glee-Proben, als Rachel verärgert hinausstürmt, weil Tina ihr Solo bekommen hat. Für den Rest der Episode ist sie mehr im Hintergrund. In April, April versucht April Rhodes die Glee Kids von sich zu überzeugen und bringt deshalb Mercedes unf Tina bei wie man Sachen am besten aus einem Laden schmuggelt. Sie gehen danach zu Mr. Schue und sagen dass April bleiben kann. Sie erfährt genauso wie die anderen Glee Kids von Puck dass Quinn schwanger ist. In Angeregte Organismen nimmt sie, wie die anderen Glee Mädchen, die Vitamin D Tabletten um ihre Performance von Halo/Walking on Sunshine zu verbessern. thumb|Mercedes singt "Hate On Me."In Spielverderberspiele teil Sue den Glee Club in zwei Gruppen. Mercedes kommt zu Sue da sich diese alle Minderheitsschüler nimmt um Will als Rasisten dastehen zu lassen. Mercedes singt das Solo in Hate on Me. Als am Ende der Episode ein Streit zwischen Will und Sue entsthet stürmen Mercedes sowie die anderen Kids aus dem Raum. In Remix stellt Mr. Schue die Aufgabe einen Mash-Up Titel für Bust a Move zu suchen. Mercedes allerdings gefällt der Song nicht weil der alt ist. Am Ende als keiner von den Kids einen passenden Song gefunden hat, erfahren sie dass Mr. Schue noch nie Opfer einer Slushie-Attacke wurde. Danach schütten ihn alle deren Slushies ins Gesicht. In Furcht und Tadel entscheidet sich Will dazu Defying Gravity bei den Sectionals zu singen. Mercedes meint dass sie etwas mehr "schwarzes" singen sollten, Will sagt dass er schon etwas für sie finden würde. [[Datei:Ballad11.jpg|thumb|left|204px|'In Balladen:' Mercedes macht Puck deutlich, dass er Quinn nicht unter Druck setzen und ihr die Entscheidung überlassen sollte.]]In Balladen formt Mercedes zusammen mit Puck ein Duett für die Ballade die sie singen sollen. Mercedes meint der gesamte Glee Club sollte eine Ballade für Quinn und Finn singen. Woraufhin Puck sagt, dass Quinns Baby eigenlich von ihm ist. Mercedes erklärt ihm, dass er es vergessen soll, denn Quinn hat sich für Finn entschieden. Danach singen sie alle Lean on Me für die beiden. In Haarspaltereien sieht Mercedes dem Jane Adams Academy Glee Club beim performen des Songs Bootylicious zu. Will entscheidet sich danach genau wir die Jane Acamemy Mädchen einen Song mit Haarogaphie zu performen. Mercedes und Artie singen die Solos in dieser Nummer Hair/Crazy in Love. Als die Kids der Gehörlosenschule Imagine singen steigen Mercedes, Artie und danach auch der restliche Club ein und singen mit. In Wer ist im Bilde? erzählt Kurt dem Glee Club, dass sie dieses Jahr kein Jahrbuch Foto kriegen und sie dagegen auch lieber nichts unternehmen sollten, und zeigt ihnen, was mit den vergangenen Jahrbuch Fotos des Glee Clubs passiert ist. Daher wählt Mercedes, wie der Rest des Glee Clubs, Rachel als Captain, damit diese allein das Foto macht und der Rest verschont bleibt. Sie performt zu Jump und Smile. In Alles steht auf dem Spiel stellt WIll kurz Emma als Begleitung vor und wünscht ihnen viel Erfolg für die Sectionals. Er verabschiedet sich und will auch nicht an der Song-Liste mitarbeiten. Die Gruppe einigt sich danach schnell auf "Proud Mary" und "Don’t stop believing". Als Ballade will Rachel einen ihrer Beiträge zum Besten geben, doch Mercedes klagt ihr recht ein und Emma gibt Mercedes die Chance, etwas vorzuführen. Von dem Song ist auch Rachel so begeistert, dass sie wie alle anderen zustimmt, dass Mercedes mit And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going die Ballade singen wird. Des Weiteren wird gezeigt, dass Mercedes allen, außer Rachel, erzählt hat, wer der wirkliche Vater von Quinns Baby ist, und alle Glee Kids beschließen, dass sie es auf keinen Fall Rachel erzählen dürfen. Als Finn es herausfindet verlässt dieser Quinn und den Glee Club und sie müssen, mit Jacob als Ersatz, zu den Sectionals fahren, um festzustellen, dass jemand ihre Setlist durchsickern lassen hat, als sie dann alle verzweifelt sind, taucht Finn doch auf und rettet sie. Mercedes performt später mit den New Directions You Can't Always Get What You Want und gewinnen die Sectionals, am Ende singen die New Directions noch My Life Would Suck Without You für Will. In Hallo Hölle! 'singt sie bei ''Gives You Hell und bei Hello Goodbye mit, des Weiteren konfrontiert sie, zusammen mit Kurt, Tina und Artie, Rachel über ihre Beziehung mit Jesse und verlangt von ihr, dass sie sich von ihm trennt, da sie Jesse nicht trauen. thumb|214px|Kurt und Mercedes in ihrem Video "Vogue."In '''The Power of Madonna erzählen Mercedes und Kurt Will, dass sie mit Artie ein Madonna-Video drehen werden, als Sue hinzukommt und sich beschwert, dass Will Sues Idee geklaut hat. Sie beleidigt Will mal wieder wegen seiner Haare, doch Will lässt sich dieses Mal nichts gefallen. Er wird die Madonna-Idee nicht aufgeben und beleidigt in Revanche Sues Haare, was diese völlig mitnimmt. Mercedes und Kurt besuchen Sue, weil diese so erzürnt nach der Auseinandersetzung mit Will war. Sue gesteht den beiden, dass sie eigentlich nur neidisch auf Wills Haare ist, weil sie, als sie klein war, mit ihrer Schwester mit den Haaren rumexperimentiert habe und sich diese dabei für immer zerstört hatte. Mercedes und Kurt bieten ihr an, ihr einen neuen Look zu verpassen, was Sue interessiert annimmt. Kurt und Mercedes sind sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis des Videos zu ''Vogue''. Sie sehen aber Sue plötzlich wieder wie früher und gar nicht im Madonna-Style. Sue erklärt, dass Figgins ihr deutlich gemacht habe, dass sie Madonna gar nicht nachahmen müsse, weil sie selbst eine starke Frau sei. Sie ist also wieder die alte. Mercedes sing mit den Mädels Express Yourself und am Ende der Folge ''Like A Prayer''. In [[Liebe ist ein weiter Weg|'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg']] hat Sue Kurt und Mercedes in ihr Büro bestellt und macht deutlich, dass sie sich nach außen nicht so wie richtige Cheerleader geben. Mercedes meint nur, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlt, so viel nackte Haut zu zeigen. Sue macht deutlich, dass in einer Woche ein Reporter von Splits Magazin kommen wird, weil Sue zur besten Cheerleadertrainerin der letzten 2000 Jahre gekürt wurde. Mercedes solle 10 Pfund bis dahin abnehmen, wenn sie weiter bei den Cheerios sein will. Beim Mittagessen ist Kurt mit Mercedes Essensauswahl nicht zufrieden. Er bittet sie, sich zusammen zu reißen, weil sie durch die Aufnahme bei den Cheerios endlich wer sind. Sie solle es mit ihren Essgewohnheiten nicht vermasseln. Mercedes fragt daraufhin Santana und Brittany, wie sie zu so einer guten Figur gekommen sind. Sie erzählen von einem bestimmten Getränk von Sue. Mercedes glaubt nicht, dass es gesund ist, bekommt aber nur zur Antwort, dass es wirkt, auch wenn man sich nicht gut fühlt. Quinn beobachtet das Szenario. Sue lässt ihre Cheerleader zur Gewichtsmessung antreten, Obwohl Mercedes sich alle Mühe gegeben hat, hat sie sogar zugenommen. Mercedes ist verzweifelt. Beim Essen wollen Artie und Tina auf Mercedes einreden, weil diese nichts isst, um zu den beliebten Cheerleadern gehören zu können. Sie wird schnell aggressiv und sieht plötzlich überall essen. Kurz darauf fällt sie ihn Ohnmacht. Weniger später erwacht sie wieder im Krankenhaus. Quinn ist bei ihr und gibt ihr einen Schokoriegel, damit sie wieder auf die Beine kommt. Mercedes lehnt aber ab. Quinn erklärt, dass sie auch mal durch so eine Phase gegangen ist und möchte jetzt für sie da sein. Sie hat durch die Schwangerschaft ihre Essgewohnheiten umgestellt und fragt sich, warum man für einen anderen Menschen essen kann, nicht aber für sich selbst. Quinn macht Mercedes Mut. Immerhin fühlt sie sich in ihrem Körper wohl, was nicht viele von sich behaupten können. Sie solle sich das von Sue nicht nehmen lassen. Der Reporter Tracy Pendergrass ist in der Turnhalle und will sich den Auftritt der Cheerleader angucken. Mercedes betritt plötzlich die Halle und offenbart, wie sie sich gefühlt hat. Sue versucht, die Aktion schön zu reden, kann aber nichts machen. Nachdem Mercedes ''Beautiful'' gesungen hat und damit die ganze Halle in ihren Bann gezogen und von Kurt eine Entschuldigung erhalten hat, geht Tracy und verweist auf das Interview am nächsten Tag. In Schlechter Ruf ist Mercedes (genau wie Kurt, Artie, Tina und Brittany) nicht auf der Gliste, was sie ärgert. Daher beschließen die Fünf sich einen schlechten Ruf zu erschaffen und singen in der Schulbibliothek den Song U Can't Touch This, doch dieser Plan geht schief. Sie tanzt ebenfalls zu Ice Ice Baby. Ithumb|left|188px|Santana und Mercedes streiten sich um Puck und singen dazu den Song "The Boy Is Mine."n [[Guter Ruf|'Guter Ruf']] will Puck mit Mercedes ausgehen, um selbst wieder beliebt zu werden. Puck versucht mit seinem Song Mercedes zu beeindrucken, in dem er ihr verdeutlicht, dass sie durchaus Gemeinsamkeiten haben. Das verfehlt seine Wirkung nicht, was Santana sehr misstrauisch beobachtet. Im Anschluss genießt Mercedes ihre Popularität in der Schule und stößt auf Quinn, der sie erklärt, dass sie sich tatsächlich in Puck verknallt habe. Quinn findet es gut, warnt sie aber, weil er sie nur benutzt, um wieder populär zu werden. Mercedes hat das längst durchschaut und nimmt das in Kauf. Immerhin will überhaupt so ein eigentlich populärer Junge mit ihr ausgehen. Quinn weist daraufhin, dass sie sich auch vor Santana in acht nehmen müsse. Doch Mercedes beendet nicht nur ihre Beziehung mit Puck, sondern auch die Cheerleader, da sie sich nicht selbst aufgeben wollte und das, an was sie glaubt und sie meint zu Puck, dass dieser eigentlich in Wirklichkeit auch ein ganz anderer sein will und geht. Im Takt der Angst bietet Mercedes Quinn an, bei ihr zu wohnen, anstelle bei Puck. Mercedes singt bei Good Vibrations und ''Give Up the Funk'' mit. In Triumph oder Trauer? erfahren die New Directions, dass Sue eine der Jury Mitglieder bei den Regionals sein wird und machen sich darüber Sorgen auf dem letzten Platz zu landen. Sie performt später, mit den New Directions, zu einem Mash-up von Faithfully, Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' und Don't Stop Believin'. Am Ende der Episode begleitet sie, wie die anderen New Directions Mitglieder, Quinn zum Krankenhaus, da deren Fruchtblase geplatzt ist, Mercedes wird von Quinn sogar gebeten bei der geburt dabei zu sein, naher kehren sie zu den Regionals zurück nur, um zu erfahren, dass sie Letzte geworden sind. Sie singt naher To Sir, With Love für Will. Später erfahren sie, dass der Glee Club ein weiteres Jahr bekommt und er feiert dies mit den anderen, indem sie Puck und Will bei Over the Rainbow zuhören, dabei halten Mercedes, Quinn und Kurt sich an den Händen. 'Staffel Zwei' In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten sagt Mercedes, dass die New Directions endlich eine Familie sind und dass ihnen die Schikanen der Mitschüler weniger anhaben können. Als die New Directions ''Empire State of Mind'', auf dem Schulfhof der McKinley, performen, hat sie ein Solo. Später, als sie herausfindet, dass Rachel plant, Sunshine von den New Directions fernzuhalten und sie erschrecken zu lassen, damit sie auch ja nicht zum Vorsingen kommt, sie stimmt Kurt zu, dass auch sie es mehr hasst zu verlieren, anstatt weniger Solos im Glee Club zu bekommen. Sie ist der Meinung, dass sie mit Sunshine bessere Chancen für die Nationals haben. Sie genießt Sunshines Performance zu ''Listen'', und sie ist beeindruckt von ihrer Stimme. Später ist sie sauer auf Rachel, da Sunshine wegen dieser nun zu den Vocal Adrenaline gehört. In [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] singt Mercedes im Hintergrund zu Toxic und The Only Exception. thumb|198px|Mercedes singt zusammen mit Tina und Quinn einen Song für Kurt.In [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] tanzt Mercedes zu Pucks Song Only the Good Die Young. Die Glee Kids teilen Kurt später ihr Beileid mit, da dessen Vater im Krankenhaus liegt, weil er einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hat. Mercedes wusste nicht, was sie Kurt sagen soll und möchte stattdessen ein spirituelles Lied singen. Es geht darum, sich an Gott zu wenden, wenn man sich an einem Tiefpunkt befindet. Tina und Quinn helfen ihr dabei I Look To You zu singen. Kurt bedankt sich bei ihr, jedoch sagt er ihnen, dass er nicht an Gott glaubt und nicht will, dass seine Freunde für ihn beten. Als Rachel Papa, Can You Hear Me? singt, hört Mercedes ihr zu und erklärt Kurt, dass sie alle dre - sie, Rachel und Quinn, verschiebenden Religionen angehören und ihre Hilfe anbieten, lehnt Kurt ab. Später weint Mercedes, als Kurt I Want to Hold Your Hand singt. Mercedes macht einen Schritt auf Kurt zu und versucht ihm klarzumachen, dass er sich vor etwas verschließt, das ihn überraschen könnte. Kurt stimmt ihr zu und bestätigt, dass er mit ihr in die Kirche gehen wird. Mercedes und Kurt gehen zusammen in die Kirche. Er erzählt ihr, dass die Akupunktur bisher nicht funktioniert. Mercedes bittet alle Mitglieder der Kirche, für Burt und Kurt zu beten, der Chor singt daraufhin Bridge Over Troubled Water. Sie weiß, dass er nicht an Gebete glaubt, sagt jedoch, dass er an irgendetwas glauben sollte, das ihn durchs Leben bringt. Bei der Performance zu ''One of Us'', lächelt Kurt sie an. Während [[Duette|'Duette']] sitzen Kurt und Mercedes nebeneinander. Kurt vermutete, dass das neue Club Mitglied, Sam Evans, sicher schwul ist (wegen seinen Haaren), doch Mercedes ist andere Meinung. Als Will verkündet, dass die Wochenaufgabe darin besteht, Duetts zu singen, ist Mercedes anfangs wenig begeistert, bis Santana sie überzeugt mit ihr zu singen. Sie meint sie wären zusammen "die unangefochtene Top-Schlampen an dieser Schule". Sie singen später zusammen ''River Deep - Mountain High'' und sie sind anfangs davon überzeugt, dass sie gewinnen werden. Trotz ihrer fantastischen Leistung verlieren sie den Wettbewerb. In [[The Rocky Horror Glee Show|'The Rocky Horror Glee Show']] stellte Mercedes am Anfang die Columbia da. Sie sang im Hintergrund zu Dammit Janet mit Kurt und Quinn. Nach Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? realisiert Mercedes, dass die Rolle des Frank-n-Furter frei ist, nachdem Mike diese wieder abgeben musste, und sie fragt Mr. Schuester ob sie diese Rolle übernehmen kann. Sie beschließt den Song, ''Sweet Transvestite'' zu modenisieren. Am Ende der Episode singt und tanzt sie zu The Time Warp. In Ungeküsst singt Mercedes ein Solo in'' Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. Sie lacht während des Mash-Up der Jungs, als zu ihr Kurt tanzt. In 'Ersatzspieler' macht Kurt sich Sorgen, dass Rachel den Glee Club übernimmt und alle nur noch nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen müssen. Mercedes möchte darüber beim Bowling reden, doch Kurt sagt ihr ab, weil er sich mich Blaine trifft. Er ist froh, dass er jemanden hat, mit dem er reden kann. Mercedes findet es nicht gut, das Kurt sie sitzen lässt. Er will es wieder gut machen und macht einen neuen Termin aus und hat auch eine Idee, wer den Glee Club übernehmen soll – die neue Aushilfslehrerin für den Spanischunterricht, Holly Holliday. Kurt sagt Mercedes schon wieder ab, weil er erneut Pläne mit Blaine hat. Die beiden werden durch die Cheerios unterbrochen, die alle frittierten Kartoffeln in die Mülleimer schmeißen. Mercedes ist entsetzt und fordert bei Sue sofort die Kartoffeln zurück. Sie droht ihr sogar. Kurt will sich bei Mercedes entschuldigen. Er versucht es wieder gut zu machen, indem er sie mit dem Wide-Receiver des Football Teams verkuppeln will. Mercedes stellt sich quer, da sie sich auf eine Minderheitsgruppe reduziert fühlt. Sie will dem ein Zeichen setzen und bringt die komplette Schülerschaft dazu, in der Kantine für die frittierten Kartoffeln einzustehen. Kurt, Blaine und Mercedes gehen später zusammen etwas trinken. Dabei unterhalten sich Blaine und Kurt die ganze Zeit und Mercedes ist gelangweilt, weil sie nicht mitsprechen kann. Sie bestellt daraufhin ein paar frittierte Kartoffeln, was Kurt mit einem verständnislosen Blick zurücklässt. Mercedes bekommt von Holly die Erlaubnis, den Auspuff von Sues Auto mit frittierten Kartoffeln zu befüllen. Sie verursacht dabei einen Schaden von 17.000 US-Dollar. Sue ist sehr wütend und droht Mercedes mit Konsequenzen, sowie einer Anzeige. Doch Will holt sie daraus. Kurt gesteht Mercedes, dass er weiterhin mit Blaine befreundet bleibt. Er hat festgestellt, dass sie versucht, Kurt mit Essen zu ersetzen und sich deshalb so in die Geschichte mit den Kartoffeln reingesteigert hat. Mercedes sieht ein, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat und möchte es doch mit dem Footballspieler versuchen. In 'Amor muss verrückt sein' singt sie zu [[Marry You|''Marry You]] und'' Just the Way You Are. Ansonsten hat sie keine große Rolle in der Folge, am Ende der Episode ist sie sehr niedergeschlagen, als Kurt bekannt gibt, dass er die Schule wechselt. thumb|left|212px|Mercedes und Tina singen zusammen mit den New Directions das Lied "Dog Days Are Over", nachdem Rachel es ihnen überlassen hat.In 'Neue Welten' gibt Will eine Änderung im Ablauf der Sectionals bekannt und löst damit ziemlich schlechte Stimmung unter den Kids aus. Er möchte, dass Quinn und Sam das Solo bei den Sectionals singen und die Tanzkünste von Mike und Brittany die Jury überzeugen sollen. Mercedes ist sehr enttäuscht über diese Entscheidung, da sie dachte, dass sie nun endlich ein Solo gekommen wird. Bei den Sectionals applaudiert sie Kurt und den Warblers, nach deren Auftritt zu ''Hey, Soul Sister. Später gibt Mercedes bekannt, dass sie das Solo für Quinn übernehmen kann, wenn diese es nicht mehr möchte. Sie performt später mit den New Directions zu (I've Had) The Time of My Life. Sie lächelt Kurt an, als bekannt gegeben wird, wer die Gewinner sind. Am Ende der Episode singt sie mit Tina Dog Days Are Over. In Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat spielt Mercedes keine große Rolle. Sie singt am Anfang der Folge zu The Most Wonderful Day of the Year mit den New Directions. Als sie sich mit Mike und Tina unterhält, werden sie von Karofsky und Azimio geslushiet. Später singt sie ein Solo in'' We Need a Little Christmas. Sie ist am Ende der Episode überrascht und glücklich, als sie sieht, dass Artie durch ein Geschenk von Coach Beiste die Möglichkeit hat, selbst ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Sie singt im Hintergrund zu ''Welcome Christmas. thumb|208px|Mercedes, Rachel und Kurt bei ihrer Übernachtungsparty.Während Liebeslied zum Leid veranstalten Mercedes, Kurt und Rachel eine Pyjamaparty. Dabei weint sich Kurt bei den Mädchen aus und sieht ein, dass er sich die ganze Sache mit Blaine nur eingebildet hat. Rachel hat daraufhin eine Idee, wie sie Finn zurückgewinnen kann. Doch Mercedes holt die beiden auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück und macht ihnen klar, dass ihr Talent erst mal wichtiger ist und, dass sie sich darauf konzentrieren sollten, anstatt auf Jungs. Sie lächelt Rachel während ihrer Performance zu Firework an. Am Ende der Episode applaudiert sie für Kurt sie Warblers, als diese'' Silly Love Songs'' zu Ende singen. In Comeback tritt Sue dem Glee Club bei. Sie hetzt Rachel und Mercedes gegeneinander auf, indem sie behauptet der jeweils andere hätte, schlecht hinter dem Rücken des anderen über den jeweils anderen geredet. Doch als die beiden Take Me or Leave Me singen, vertragen sie sich gleichzeitig dabei. Am Ende der Episode singt Mercedes bei dem Song SING mit. In Blame it on the Alcohol ist Mercedes auf Rachel Party und betrinkt sich. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule hat sie einen Kater und singt außerdem zusammen mit den New Directions zu Blame It (On The Alcohol). In Sexy glauben Mercedes und Finn, dass man von Gurken AIDS bekommen kann, nachdem Holly an einer Gurke den Gebrauch eines Kondoms vorführt. Am Ende der Episode tritt sie dem Zölibat Club bei. In Original Song stimmt Mercedes, nach den Überredungskünsten von Quinn, zu selbst geschriebene Songs zu schreiben. Sie schreibt den Song ''Hell To The No'' und singt ihn zusammen mit den anderen Mädchen. Ihr Song war mit Abstand der beste, jedoch meint Will, dass er nicht Regionals tauglich ist. Bei den Regionals singt sie bei ''Loser Like Me'' mit. In A Night Of Neglect ist Lauren der Ansicht, dass Mercedes die talentierteste Sängerin des Glee Clubs ist und das sie sich durchsetzen muss, daher wird sie Mercedes Managerin. Lauren und Mercedes stellen zusammen mehrere Forderungen, wenn sie nicht erfüllt werden, will sie nicht auftreten. Rachel geht Mercedes Forderungen nach, sagt ihr aber, dass sie nicht als Letzte beim Konzert auftreten wird, da Sunshine viele Menschen organisiert hat, erhält sie das Recht, als Letzte singen zu dürfen. Davor kommt selbstverständlich Rachel, sodass Mercedes auch schon vor ihr singen muss. Mercedes ist damit nicht zufrieden, lässt sich aber darauf ein, wenn sie am Tag des Benefizkonzertes in irgendeiner Form von den anderen getragen wird. Mercedes soll als nächste auftreten, doch sie ist bereits gegangen, weil ihren Forderungen nicht nachgegeben wurde. Holly gibt den Kids den Auftrag, Mercedes zu suchen. Rachel findet Mercedes in ihrem Auto auf dem Parkplatz. Mercedes kann nicht verstehen, wieso sie nie besser ist als Rachel, wieso sie nie die Solo-Nummern bekommt. Rachel macht ihr klar, dass es für sie nichts Wichtigeres gibt, als im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Dabei ist es ihr sogar egal, ob sie von den anderen gemocht wird oder nicht. Mercedes will unbedingt das letzte Lied beim Konzert singen und Rachel macht ihr klar, dass sie es ihr wegnehmen muss, wenn sie es wirklich haben möchte. Mercedes begeistert das Publikum mit ''Ain't No Way''. In Born This Way trägt Mercedes während der ''Born This Way'' Performance ein weißes T-Shirt mit den Worten: "No Weave" (dt.: Keine Perücke). In Rumours lädt Brittany Mercedes und Tina in ihre Web-Show "Fondue For Two". Brittany sagt, dass Santana im anderen Team spielt, wobei sie es eigentlich ganz anders meinte. Es wird angenommen, dass Mercedes und Tina dieses Gerücht in der Schule verbreitet haben. In Prom Queen ist Mercedes deprimiert, weil sie kein Date hat. Als sie dann auch noch erfährt, dass sie zum Abschlussball muss, weil der Glee Club dort auftreten soll, verlässt sie enttäuscht den Proberaum. Rachel will sie aufmuntern, doch sie wird traurig, als Mercedes ihr von ihrem Traum erzählt, wie ein perfekter Abschlussball ablaufen sollte. Rachel hat daraufhin eine Idee und will gemeinsam mit Mercedes auf den Ball gehen. Doch nicht nur Mercedes, auch Sam soll die beiden begleiten. Da er momentan nicht viel Geld hat, finden die Mädchen eine Lösung, mit thumb|left|192px|Mercedes Abschlussballfoto zusammen mit Sam Evans und Rachel Berry.der er sich den Abschlussball leisten kann. Sam freut sich sehr darüber und sagt den Mädchen sofort zu. Mercedes, Sam, Rachel und Jesse sitzen zusammen und unterhalten sich. Dabei teilt Jesse den anderen seine Idee mit: er will ein Tanzstudio eröffnen und verschiedenen Schulchorgruppen helfen, damit sie das gewisse Etwas bekommen. Rachel ist begeistert und ist sich gleich sicher, dass Will Jesse einstellen wird und sie damit Vocal Adrenaline schlagen werden. Die Vier werden von Quinn und Finn gestört. Sam fordert später Mercedes zum Tanz auf und sagt ihr, dass sie wunderschön aussieht. Am Ende der Episode singt sie zusammen mit Santana ''Dancing Queen''. In Funeral singt sie für ein Solo bei den Nationals vor. Sie droht Jesse nach ihrer Performance, weil dieser sie faul nennt, da er ihre Choreografie nicht sonderlich gut war. In New York hat Mercedes eine wunderbare Zeit in New York. Jedoch ist sie niedergeschlagen, als die New Directions die Nationals verlieren. Nachdem sie alle wieder zurück von den Nationals sind, gehen Sam und Mercedes Kaffee trinken und unterbrechen dabei Kurt und Blaine in der Lima Bean. Sam und Mercedes sagen, dass die beiden sich auf dem Parkplatz getroffen haben. Beide verabschieden sich von Kurt und Blaine. Als sie um die Ecke gehen, fragt Mercedes: "Meinst du sie wissen es?." Sam antwortet ihr mit: "Nein, ich glaube nicht. Niemand weiß es." Danach finden sich ihre Hände zueinander, wodurch anzunehmen ist, dass die beiden heimlich zusammen sind. 'Staffel Drei' In The Purple Piano Project interviewt Jacob sie und spricht dabei auch ihre Beziehung mit Sam an. Daraufhin sagt sie, dass es wahr ist, dass sie und Sam ein Paar waren, aber er ist umgezogen und nun hat sie einen neuen Freund, Shane. Sie schaut ihn verliebt an und geht mit ihm glücklich weg. Beim Mittagessen singt sie zusammen mit den New Directions We Got the Beat und es kommt zur Essensschlacht. Später stellt sich Sugar Motta vor und will für den Glee Club vorsingen. Kurt fragt Mercedes, warum ihm der Name so bekannt vorkommt. Mercedes erklärt ihm, dass ihr Vater der Eigentümer von "Motta's Pianos" ist, also der selbe Mr. Motta, welche dem Glee Club die violetten Klaviere gespendet hat. Am Ende der Folge singt sie einen Teil von You Can't Stop the Beat. thumb|right|Quinn & Mercedes umarmen sich In I Am Unicorn verkündet Will, dass einige von den Glee Kids intensives Tanztraining brauchen, zu denen zählt auch Mercedes. Beim Training macht sie den Vorschlag, dass sie singt und die Jungs um sie herum tanzen könnten, was Will jedoch für keine gute Idee hält. Später, als die Juroren sich über die Rollenversteilung für "West Side Story" unterhalten, erwähnt Emma, dass Mercedes ebenfalls vorsingen würd, und dann sie eine tolle Stimme hat und sie daher nicht sofort auf Rachel als "Maria" einigen sollten. Am Ende der Episode schaut Mercedes zusammen mit Kurt und Puck den anderen, Mike, Will und Finn beim Tanzen zu und klatschen, als Finn endlich die Tanzschritte auf die Reihe kriegt. Daraufhin kommt Quinn herein und Mercedes gibt ihr eine Umarmung. Persönlichkeit Mercedes ist sehr überzeugt von ihrer Stimme. Sie sagt von sich selbst, sie sei die Beyoncé des Glee Clubs. In der zweiten Staffel von Glee, wird auch die unsichere Seite von Mercedes gezeigt, zwar sagt sie immer, dass sie kein Problem damit hätte, dass sie Single sei, doch vor allem in der Folge Prom Queen, wird deutlich, wie einsam sie sich fühlt. Sie wünscht sich tief im Inneren jemanden der sie liebt und sie unterstützt, trotz ihrer immer steigenden "Einsamkeit" ist sie immer für ihre Freunde da. Beziehungen [[Kurt Hummel|'Kurt Hummel']] Sie war in der ersten Staffel kurzzeitig in Kurt verliebt, nachdem dieser ihr jedoch erklärt, dass er kein Interesse an Mädchen hat, kehren sie zu einer Freundschaft zurück und werden im Laufe der Serie richtig gute Freunde. [[Anthony Rashad|'Anthony Rashad']] Mercedes leidet unter der neuen Freundschaft von Kurt und Blaine. Daher schlägt Kurt ihr Anthony Rashad vor und verschafft ihr ein Date mit diesem. Anthony zeigt in der Cafeteria Interesse an Mercedes, als sie sich gegenseitig anlächeln. Es ist unklar, ob die beiden je dieses Date zusammen hatten. [[Noah Puckerman|'Noah Puckerman']] Noah ging mit aus, um seine Beliebtheit zu steigern, Mercedes beendete die Beziehung, da sie einsah, dass sie fürs Beliebtsein nicht sich selbst aufgeben will. Sie bleiben Freunde. 'Sam Evans' :Hauptartikel:'' Mercedes - Sam Beziehung'' In der Episode Prom Queen geht Sam mit ihr und Rachel auf den Abschlussball, später schließt sich Jesse den Dreien an. Während Rachel Jar Of Hearts sing, fragt Sam Mercedes, ob sie mit ihm tanzen würde, sie lächelt und akzeptiert. In der Folge New York '''halten beide Händchen und sind höchstwahrscheinlich heimlich zusammen. Shane : Hauptartikel: Mercedes-Shane Beziehung Die Beziehung der beiden beginnt nach ihrer Trennung von Sam in den Sommerferien. Sie scheinen sehr glücklich miteinander zu sein. Songs '''Solos Staffel Eins *Bust Your Windows (Acafellas) *Don't Make Me Over (Haarspaltereien) *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *Beautiful (Liebe ist ein weiter Weg) Staffel Zwei *I Look To You (Das neue Toastament) *Bridge Over Troubled Water (Das neue Toastament) *Sweet Transvestite (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Angels We Have Heard On High (wird nicht in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat verwendet) *Hell To The No (Original Song) '' *Ain't No Way (A Night Of Neglect) *Try A Little Tenderness (Funeral) Staffel Drei *Spotlight (Asian F) 'Solos (in einem Duett) Staffel Eins *4 Minutes (Kurt) (The Power Of Madonna) *Lady Is a Tramp (Puck) (Guter Ruf) *The Boy is Mine (Santana) (Guter Ruf) Staffel Zwei *River Deep - Mountain High (Santana) (Duette) *Dog Days Are Over (Tina) (Neue Welten) *Take Me or Leave Me (Rachel) (''Comeback'') *Dancing Queen (Santana) (''Prom Queen'') Staffel Drei *Out Here On My Own (Rachel) (Asian F) '''Solos (in einer Gruppennummer) Staffel Eins *Gold Digger (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *Push It (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *Somebody to Love (April, April) *Halo/Walking on Sunshine (Angeregte Organismen) *Hate on Me (Spielverderberspiele) *Proud Mary (Furcht und Tadel) *Lean on Me (Balladen) *Hair/Crazy in Love (Haarspaltereien) *Imagine (Haarspaltereien) *Jump (Wer ist im Bilde?) *Smile (Charlie Chaplin) (Wer ist im Bilde?) *You Can't Always Get What You Want (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *Hello Goodbye (Hallo Hölle!) *Express Yourself (The Power Of Madonna) *Like A Prayer (The Power Of Madonna) *One (Guter Ruf) *Bad Romance (Viel Theater!) *Good Vibrations (Im Takt der Angst) *Give Up the Funk (Im Takt der Angst) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' (Triumph oder Trauer?) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (Triumph oder Trauer?) *To Sir, With Love (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *Empire State of Mind (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *One of Us (Das neue Toastament) *The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer (Ungeküsst) *Forget You (Ersatzspieler) *We Need a Little Christmas (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) *Deck the Rooftop (wird nicht in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat verwendet) *God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (wird nicht in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat verwendet) *Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Blame It On The Alcohol) *Born This Way (Song) (''Born This Way'') *I Love New York/ New York New York (''New York'') Staffel Drei *You Can't Stop the Beat (The Purple Piano Project) Trivia *Für Gruppennummern ist ihr Tanzpartner in der Regel Puck oder Kurt. *Bevorzugt Kleidung in hellen Farben. *Sie hat ihren ersten Kuss noch nicht. *Singt im Kirchenchor. *Ihr Idol ist Whitney Houston. *Ist das einzige Glee Mädchen, dass nie einen Freund, länger als eine Episode, gehabt hat. *Sie ist das erste Mitglied der New Directions *Sie und Kurt verbringen nach der Schule öfters Zeit miteinander. *Sie liebt, genau wie Kurt, Mode. *Mercedes ist im betrunkenen Zustand sehr fröhlich. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Cheerios Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:William McKinley High School Student